Welcome to my Fantasy
by NorthsideAngel
Summary: Deidara has been acting wierd...then again i guess im imagining things Sasori sighed. The voice in his head replied I can see how you get that conclusion...Baka.
1. Dreams are for the weak minded

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series I just own the plot.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

This is a yaoi fic so do not flame me! If you do I will get even!!! Mwahahahahahahacoughchokecough hmm yes quite. 

It was late at night in the Akatsuki base and only one person was awake, Sasori was still awake sitting at his desk in his shared room with Deidara snoring away loudly.

As he worked on his puppets his mind drifted back to earlier that day when Deidara had tripped over a tree branch and he started to chuckle, he heard a rustling noise behind him and he turned to see if his team mate had woken up but to his luck he hadn't. Sasori moved from his chair to beside Deidara's bed to study his younger companion. While looking at Deidara he heard soft pants coming from the younger boy.

Wondering what he was dreaming of caused Sasori to lean in closer till he heard a soft whimper and fell backwards. Looking up from his spot on the floor he noticed Deidara had a slight blush covering his cheeks and beads of sweat started to form along his hair line.

Deidara's whimpers started to get louder with every passing second, hearing them was causing Sasori to grow slightly light-headed as all the blood seem to run south. Sasori looked upon his younger team mate and saw Deidara's mouth move slightly. Trying to discover what they clay master was mumbling was no easy task, well until he got slightly louder that is. 'He is trying to say someone's name' Thought Sasori while still watching his team mate. "Sas-ahh" Moaned Deidara quietly. The first thing that went through Sasori's mind was 'He is dreaming of Sasuke?!?!...no it couldn't be he hates that brat more then I do, then who is it? More then that who could possibly make Deidara react like that?'

As Sasori tried to think of who Deidara could possibly like the younger Akatsuki member started to move in his sleep. Moving away from the bed slightly to fully see what the younger man was doing he noticed Deidara moving the sheets away from his upper body and past his hips. 'Omg what is he doing!' thought Sasori knowing that his room mate slept in the nude while trying to keep a dark blush from forming on his face. Once the hand moving the blanket had moved he noticed Deidara now sported a rather large problem and from the feel of his now shrinking pants so did he. As he looked down at his pants with a scowl he heard moaning once again and also the sound of movement. Slowly he looked up to Deidara's face; the sight caused the problem in Sasori's' pants to become painfully tight. The slight blush that covered Deidara's cheeks had spread to his whole face and the beads of sweat were now running down the sides of his cheeks, his head was thrown back against the pillow and his mouth was open as if in silent moan.

The sound of movement distracted Sasori from examining Deidara any further, and slowly his eyes moved down the boys' upper body following his right arm till it stopped at the throbbing erection. It clicked in Sasori's mind now what Deidara was doing. 'Omg he is jerking off in is sleep!' were his thoughts as he never took his eyes of the boys weeping erection being stroked by the soft hand. Sasori felt a nosebleed coming so he put his hand to his nose as to stop it. "Uh, Sas-ahh please, m-more! pl-ease i'll be good if you just..." Deidara's words were cut off as he was thrown into a loud moan. "I wonder who he is dreaming of...I mean the guy cant be that good...can he?" Sasori thought aloud to himself.

The hand started to grip tighter and speed up, hips started bucking as Deidara drew closer to his orgasm. Leaning forward Sasori watched with wide eyes as his team mate drew closer to the edge. "Omg Sasori I'm Cumming!" Shouted Deidara in pure ecstasy. And true to his word he came, he seed shooting out and splattering over Sasori's stunned face and shirt. "He said...my name?" said Sasori in a confused voice.

He looked back to Deidara's face and jumped almost five feet in the air, Deidara was awake...and looking right at him with wide eyes.

"Um, hey Sasori-Danna...it's not what it looks like!" Said Deidara with his hand still on his cock and his seed all over him and his now fully aroused team mate.

Sasori looked at Deidara with wide eyes as his team mate removed his hand from his cock and pulled the sheets back over his exposed body. Blushing he stood and walked away from Deidara's bed not saying a word and headed straight for the bathroom that was attached to their shared room.

As Sasori shut the door to the bathroom he let his back slide down the door, whispering quietly to himself. "That so did not just happen...it couldn't have! He wouldn't like me like that...would he?" Confused and slightly horny, Sasori got up off the floor and walked to the mirror forgetting about the cum that was currently running down the side of his face...well till he looked in the mirror.

Curious as he was he collected some on his index finger and bought it to his mouth to try a sample of what Deidara had left him with. The thick slightly salty substance traveled over his tongue and he was in heaven. "Oh god, if this is what its like cold I have got to try it fresh!" Sasori exclaimed quietly.

Knock Knock Sasori looked at the door thinking of what he should do now that he wanted the younger boy...that is till he heard the soft melody that was Deidara's voice. It was then that Sasori new what he wanted, so blinded by lust he threw the door open and took hold of Deidara's waist, pinning him to the closest wall and closing his lips over the other's in a hot kiss.

Deidara was shocked to say the least, he never thought Sasori was even capable of showing emotions but none the less here he was. Deidara's eyes slid shut, melting into the kiss.

TBC???

A/N: Review if you wanna know what happens next!


	2. The truth comes out

A/N Hello my faithful readers…you guys rock for reviewing!!! I mean seriously hands out roses any who back to my story.

Disclaimer…I don't own Naruto…but if I did I would have Deidara and Sasori Yaoi series Bahaha!

* * *

The next morning Sasori awoke panting and sweating from his dream. Looking across the room he saw that Deidara was still asleep peacefully in his bed, not knowing the troublesome thoughts running through the puppet masters head.

When Sasori new it was safe he relaxed back into his bed looking around the room to try and find something to occupy his time with, when he felt a strange feeling coming from his lower regions. His eyes traveled down his body stopping when he saw a tent in the sheet he was currently under. Rolling his eyes he carefully and quietly got out of bed and moved to the bathroom to fix his morning problem.

'What was that dream about?' thought Sasori as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Sasori, have a pleasurable sleep?" asked Kisame in a smug voice. Sasori froze at Kisame's choice of words and slowly turned to look at him. Kisame smirked evilly. "Yes Sasori I know exactly what you dreamt of, its not a big secret anymore so don't try to deny it, unless you want him knowing of course". Sasori looked to Kisame in horror, not knowing that the shark man had already planned to tell Deidara.

"Please Kisame don't tell anyone! It was a mistake I swear it's the first time it has happened!" said Sasori in a panicked voice. "Ahh but that's not true I remember you having a dream of him about a month ago…did you not?" Replied the shark man with a smirk still planted on his face. Sasori blushed when he recalled that dream in his mind. "Yes I did…but that was a mistake too I don't even know why I'm having these dreams, its sick, he is too young for me to be thinking like this."

Sasori looked away in shame as he heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Good morning Kisame-san, Sasori-Danna isn't it wonderful, yeah!" Exclaimed Deidara in a happy voice. "That it is Deidara, I think I should leave you two alone for now…and remember Sasori if you don't tell I will" smirked Kisame. Sasori looked around at Kisame to see him walking out of the room, leaving him and Deidara alone.

"Tell me what? Did something bad happen, yeah?" asked a confused Deidara. Sasori sat down in the chair that Kisame had been sitting in and looked up at the younger boy. "Have you ever dreamt about someone and new it wouldn't work in real life Deidara?" asked Sasori in a low voice, afraid to speak any louder. Deidara looked at Sasori and sighed "yes sadly I have, the one I love I constantly dream of yet in the morning when I see their smiling face it just isn't the same, like it's harder to see them, yeah." Sasori looked up at Deidara and saw sadness in his eyes that had never been there the previous times he looked at the younger boy.

"But I guess if you good looking you can get anyone, like Itachi yeah!" said Deidara in his cheerful voice. 'But you are good looking Deidara and I hate seeing you put yourself down' thought Sasori angrily.

Deidara looked at Sasori and sighed "I'm sorry I don't mean to do it and your good looking too yeah". Sasori blinked…he had said that aloud? "Well that was highly embarrassing…so if you don't mind me asking Deidara, who it is that you love?" Deidara blushed brightly and didn't know what to say, that is till his train of thought kicked back in and came up with an idea. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?" Deidara smiled cheekily looking at Sasori who now had a bright blush covering his face.

"Um how about we leave that topic alone…want to come train with me today?" asked a nervous Sasori. Deidara smiled and nodded his head.

So after breakfast they headed back to their shared room to change into their training gear, sneaking peaks when they thought the other wasn't watching.

(Time skip…I don't like doing the training scenes…god they bore me!!!...plus nothing interesting was going to happen anyway…wanna know how I know??? I'm the author! Bahaha…ok back on track)

As Sasori and Deidara walked back into the hideout, Sasori collapsed onto the couch while Deidara continued over to the stereo system to put on his favorite CD, changing it to his favorite song. Sasori listened quietly to the lyrics as Deidara danced.

(Thanks for the Memories – Fall Out Boy)

_I'm gonna make you bend and break (it sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show (let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that makes the words come to life  
Who does he think he is (if that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys) _

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter  
ooooooooh

_  
_As the song played Deidara seemed to be moving closer to Sasori, which Sasori clearly didn't notice as he listened intently to the lyrics that happened to be playing. Deidara noticing this kept moving closer slowly.

_I'm looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand  
One night stand, OH! _

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter

Deidara was dancing so close to Sasori now that he did in fact look up. Looking eye to eye they two boys stared, ones eyes filled with lust the others with confusion. The lyrics had been starting a fire with in Deidara that he now wished to share with Sasori while the lyrics sent mixed messages to Sasori.

They say I only think in the form of  
Crunching numbers in hotel rooms  
Collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
Gets you out of those clothes  
I'm a line away from  
Getting you into the mood (wa-ooooohhh )

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

Deidara lowered himself so he was sitting on Sasori's lap and continued his little dance, but the movements came out in a more grinding sense then actual dance moves.

One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter

As the song faded away Deidara moved his head towards Sasori's while still grinding into Sasori's hips. Sasori noticed that Deidara was leaning in closer so he lent in also. Their lips met softly, both sets of eyes slipping shut and leaning in more to deepen the kiss; Deidara felt a soft tongue slip across his bottom lip and opened his mouth to allow it entry. Feeling Deidara's mouth open Sasori pushed his tongue in caressing the hot cavern trying to remember all he could about it.

Sasori was starting to get light headed as Deidara was still grinding into his hips, so he moved them so he was lying on top of Deidara on the couch. Feeling his breathing become harsher he broke away from the sweet lips under him and moved down onto the neck that had now been exposed, sucking and nipping until it was red and raw. Sasori ran his hands up Deidara's sides, moving his shirt up in the process then removing it so he had a clear view of the younger boys' naked chest. "Uh, Sas-ahh please, m-more!" moaned Deidara. Sasori looked down at the boy who had just repeated what he had said in Sasori's dream…so being who he was he didn't trust that this was real and said "Deidara will you do me a favor before I continue, please?" Deidara nodded his head not trusting his voice at the time. Sasori bent his head down and whispered huskily into Deidara's ear "Dei-Chan I want you to bite me, as hard as you can…please" Sasori begged to Deidara hoping he wouldn't go back on his promise. Deidara hearing the begging became even more aroused then what he had been and bit into Sasori's neck, smirking when he heard the older male scream from both pain and pleasure. Sasori new it wasn't a dream anymore and leaned down to take one of Deidara's nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting till it was hard.

Deidara moaned at the abuse to his right nipple, not knowing whether it was the pain being inflicted on him or just Sasori being on top of him that turned him on more to the point where he was as hard as rock, but either way he loved it and he wanted more of it, so being his impatient self he grabbed Sasori's hand and placed it over his now so very obvious erection. Sasori new what Deidara wanted and didn't feel like denying the love of his life anything, so he started to slowly undo the restraints and slip his hand in. Noticing that nothing was between the pants and Deidara's flesh was quiet surprising to Sasori but not unexpected. Moving his hand further down Deidara's pants he came to what he was searching for, Deidara's throbbing erection.

He grasped the erection in his hand and watched with a satisfied smirk as Deidara arched into it, and then bucking his hips to get more friction then what there was currently. Slowly starting to move his hand, Sasori watched Deidara squirm and groan.

"Ahh S-Sasori p-please…" Deidara was lost for words as his older companion smirked and answered "yes Dei-Chan? What do you want hmm?"

"I w-want y-you to, Ahh, Take me!" Cried Deidara as Sasori had yet to let him cum. Sasori looked down at his team mate in awe, and then smiling slightly he leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. "I would gladly take you my love that's only if you really want it." Replied Sasori. Deidara nodded his head signaling he did in fact want to be with Sasori both physically and emotionally.

Sasori smiled and got up slightly so that he could remove the rest of their clothes and then laid back down on Deidara bringing their erections together and grinding down hard making Deidara throw his head back and moan loudly. Seeing his chance while Deidara has his mouth open Sasori placed three finger in and ordered him to suck…which Deidara did with out any complaints, coating them in a thick layer of his saliva.

Sasori retracted his fingers from Deidara's mouth, sliding them down his body, lightly brushing his cock before continuing down to Deidara's ass, but just before he could actually enter they heard a crashing noise from the other side of the lounge room, both of them snapped their head up to see Tobi slowly backing out of the room obviously not wanting to see what happening.

Sensing the uncomfortable silence that had just set across both boys, Sasori got up off Deidara and passed him his clothes while also dressing himself. After both boys were dressed, Deidara spoke up "Um…Sasori-Danna? I'm sorry if you didn't wanna do that, yeah". Sasori looked to the younger boy and put his arm around him, "Deidara I love you so much I didn't know what to do with myself, when I get the chance I will do anything you wish, yes I was a bit shocked but that wasn't because of you". Deidara looked up to the eyes of his love and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips, pulling back he rested his head on Sasori's shoulder whispering softly "I love you too Sasori-Danna."

* * *

TBC!!! 

A/N Well I guess that's another chapter! Yey finally done! Oh yes and there is a decision you have to make…whether you want the lemon scene to end with Deidara pregnant or not…it's all up to you guys! Mwah I love you all!!!


	3. What seems like paradise

A/N Ok my dears I have returned with the next chapter…Bahaha. Beware this will be a lemon scene!!!

* * *

Today was perfect or at least as perfect as a day in a hidden base for rouge ninja's could be…but in Deidara's opinion it was. Yesterday the love of his life had confessed to loving him back, and they had almost shared that love…had Tobi not walked into the lounge room and knocked over a lamp.

The day seemed to slow down every time Sasori walked into the same room as Deidara, both smiled at each other knowingly and anyone around them (with exceptions of Kisame and Tobi) looked at them confused then ignored their odd behavior.

**Deidara's POV**

Today is the best day of my life; I woke up next to Sasori this morning and leaned down to kiss him, knowing he would kiss me in return. Then I got up and went into the bathroom to shower…what I didn't know was that Sasori had the same idea so we ended up showering together.

_**Flashback**_

_Deidara got up from Sasori's bed after giving him a wake up kiss, and slowly walked over the cold hardwood floors towards the bathroom. He slipped silently through the door leaving open enough to hear if Sasori got out of bed, slowly he undressed and turned the shower on so that it was warm. He stepped into the shower after taking off his forehead protector and untying his hair, letting the long strands of golden silk flow down his back._

_As he stepped under the spray of the water he felt all his muscles relax and breathed in deeply, filling his lungs with the steam that surrounded him._

_A few minutes into relaxing under the water he felt a light draft and looked up to see Sasori staring at him with a lust filled gaze and a smirk on his face. Deidara blushed as he realized he was completely naked in front of an also naked Sasori. Almost as quick as he had snuck into the bathroom Sasori had Deidara up against the wall, forcing his lips to meet the others in a fiery kiss. _

_Deidara moaned from the feeling of Sasori's tongue roaming around his mouth, but nothing could compare to the pleasure that shot through him as Sasori ground his hips into Deidara's. _

_Sometime during their make out session Deidara had lifted his legs to wrap around Sasori's waist so that their groins were even closer. Sasori broke the kiss and instead forced Deidara to suck on the three fingers placed near his mouth, and he did. _

"_Fuck, Deidara it's not my cock you're sucking so hurry up!" groaned an even more aroused Sasori._

_Deidara just moaned and released the saliva covered digits smirking at Sasori. Sasori trailed his fingers down Deidara's back and down the crease of Deidara's behind until he found the entrance. When Sasori thought Deidara wasn't paying attention he slipped the first finger in, probing it further until he reached the bundle of nerves he new would get the blonde all riled up._

"_Ahh, S-Sasori do that again" moaned Deidara. Sasori smirked even wider and pushed a second finger in, stretching Deidara in a scissoring motion to loosen the tensed muscles while still probing the others prostate._

_As Deidara threw his head back again in a loud moan Sasori pushed the third finger in stretching Deidara to the limit. Sasori retreated his fingers hearing a slight whimper from Deidara but not caring as he positioned the tip of his cock at Deidara's entrance._

"_Are you ready Dei-Chan?" asked Sasori, his voice full of lust. All he got was a scream of pleasure from Deidara as he impaled himself on Sasori's cock. Sasori moaned loudly as Deidara forced him in to the hilt, forcing himself not to move was hard as the tight heat swallowed him up. "S-Sasori-Danna…MOVE!!!" exclaimed the impatient blonde. _

_Sasori smirked and drew out of the blondes' heat only to thrust back in hard and straight into his prostate. Deidara threw his head back in a silent scream and started moving in time with the thrusts Sasori dealt him. As the thrusts got harder, Deidara seemed to get louder, by now Sasori was sure all the members of Akatsuki could hear the young boy._

"_Faster- please S-Sasori". Moaned a lust-clouded Deidara. And as he was told he did in fact move faster inside the smaller boy. As both Sasori and Deidara drew closer to the edge, Sasori's thrusts became erratic, and Deidara had moved one hand from Sasori's hair to wrap it around his throbbing member and pull in time with the thrusts._

_Sasori used all his force to plow into Deidara's prostate watching the younger boy convulse, screaming out in pleasure as his seed spurted out and sprayed over both their chests, while from the tightness of Deidara's muscles clenching around him Sasori came hard spraying his seed deep inside Deidara. Deidara looked up to Sasori smiling._

_Sasori let Deidara down, holding him so he wouldn't fall and hurt himself because of his unstable legs, and moving him so they were both under the spray of the shower. After they got out, dried and dressed they both went down to join the rest of the Akatsuki members in the lounge. _

**End POV **

"Hey Dei-Chan, you got a letter" came the unsure voice of Tobi who looked as though he would rather be being eaten by bears then near the two he had caught almost having sex on the couch Kisame and Itachi were sitting on.

"Thank you Tobi-San" exclaimed an excited Deidara, he was happy cause he never got mail so it was kind of a first for him.

Deidara didn't bother seeing who it was from since…well who expects him to even read the letter? Everyone thought he would just skim over it and blow it up if it wasn't important.

But this letter worried Sasori as he saw the smile drop from Deidara's face and tears to fill his eyes.

"Dei-Chan…are you ok?" asked a worried Sasori, making all the other members look at the long haired blonde.

"I think I feel sick, I'm going to bed" Deidara replied quickly running out of the room taking both the letter and the envelope with him so no one would ever know who it was from.

Up in his shared room he looked down at the letter in his hands, it read:

_Deidara, _

_I know we haven't spoken since the incident but seeing as your eighteenth birthday is in nine days we thought you would like to know we have found you a bride and you must come home immediately. No more fooling around, its time you became the man you were supposed to be. Your mother and I will be awaiting your arrival by the end of the week._

_Do not send back a reply._

_-Father_

Deidara cried his heart out on Sasori's pillow but not before locking the door so that his roommate/lover could not get in, giving him the option of either wait till the next day to come into his own room or sleeping on the couch.

Knowing he couldn't face the love of his life again Deidara packed him belongings into a backpack, writing a letter to Sasori giving him all the information he believed he would need to get on with his life again, unlocking the door and slipping out the window, heading to the one place he never thought he would see again unless it was burning to the ground with him and Sasori laughing at the screams of pain…Home.

TBC!!!

* * *

A/N Awww Dei-Chan is going home! cries trust me I do have a plot now, I'm hoping you guys will love it. Review please!? 


	4. Broken

A/N Hello people! So you liked my last chapter? Sweet…today's fic is a bit more…hmm I shouldn't give it away hehehe.

Oh yes and before I go on

with my story I must inform you all I shall be posting another one soon! Its still about our sexy couple so all is good…lets just say Deidara will be the most wanted in this one hehehe.

* * *

'_Four hours it's been since he ran up into our room, maybe I should go check on him'_ thought Sasori looking up at the clock on the wall. Slowly rising he looked around the room as to tell the others silently that he was going to check on the young blonde.

He walked towards the door of the sitting room and disappeared from view of the others, he broke into a run, wanting to see if Deidara was ok. He reached the top of the stairs and stopped running, cause well had he opened the door and been seen panting Deidara would have looked at him funny…wouldn't you?

Slowly and calmly he walked up to the closed door, gripped the doorknob and started to turn it. As he heard the small click showing the door wasn't locked, he opened it just enough to see inside the room, not seeing Deidara anywhere he threw the door open earning a loud BANG from where it hit the wall. Rushing around the room in a panic he searched anywhere and everywhere he thought the blonde could be hiding, but alas to his dismay his lover could not be found. Sadly he walked over to his bed, looking up as he had just noticed the letter sitting on his pillow.

_Dear Sasori,_

_I'm so sorry but I had to leave, it wasn't cause of something you did or because I don't love you anymore cause I do I love you with all my heart, being away from you right now is killing me and I most likely have tears running down my face, building up with each step I take in the opposite direction to where you are._

_Something big has come up back home in Iwa that required me to return…sadly I don't believe I will be back. Know this Sasori-Danna, we WILL see each other again I promise, I just hope when you see me you don't cry for the sacrifice I have unwillingly been set. _

_I hope I have not caused your heart to stop letting people in, your free once more to love and be love, to experience new things in life and to have as much fun as we would have had if fate had not dealt this card into my hand._

_Please don't come to find me I'm not worth bringing back._

_With the love of my broken heart. _

_-Deidara_

Sasori stared at the paper in his hands, hot tears streaked down the stoic mans face faster then he could ever remember them doing so. His heart was broken…no it was shattered, the man he loved would not be returning to him. This was a sad day for the puppeteer as this was the day he lost the only thing worth living for. As he looked down to the letter in his hand he felt his body go limp and fall to the floor with a loud THUD resulting in footsteps running up the stairs towards his now vacant-of-Deidara room.

The door was thrown open and standing looking down at the puppeteer was Kisame, Itachi and Tobi. Walking in slowly they looked around the room noticing the something…or rather someone was missing.

"He is gone, and he isn't coming back" whimpered the broken member of Akatsuki.

Three sets of eyes widen in shock of the information. All of them were speechless, so Itachi being the only one to know how to do it calmly went over to the whimpering pile on the floor and lifted him easily onto his bed, wrapping his arms around him in a comforting hug. Sasori gripped Itachi's coat in desperation and cried into the others shoulder letting all his frustration seep away till he was emotionless once more.

Finally the crying stopped and Itachi heard the shallow breaths of Sasori and new he was asleep. Removing the other from his arms Itachi laid Sasori back on his bed and pulled the covers up.

Watching Itachi do all these things for Sasori got Kisame thinking about whether it was because of Sasuke that Itachi even new how to do these things.

Itachi stood and turned to the door, motioning the other two to follow him and leave their comrade to rest quietly.

**With Deidara (six days later just outside Iwa)**

No matter how far he seemed to walk all Deidara's thoughts were of the puppet master he left back at the Akatsuki base. Deidara cried as he looked up to see the gates hiding his village. A single tear escaped as they opened and he walked in his life, or at least the remainder of it was now over.

TBC!!!

* * *

A/N awe that's so sad cries

Orochimaru- _what the hell are you bitching over?_

O.o what the hell are you doing in my fic! Your not even apart of it?!?!

Orochimaru- _so Deidara is in it and I have been stalking him for quiet some time…but he doesn't know Mwahahahaha…so don't tell him!_

Deidara- do you realize I'm behind you?

Orochimaru- _O.o NOOOOOOO my plan to kidnap you during the night has failed!_

Deidara- you are so creepy…I wonder if you can be arrested for being creepy?

Orochimaru- No! I promise I won't do it again…today? -runs away-

Um ok…yeh I have no idea how he got in here…any who…review! Or no more chapters.


	5. Finding Out

A/N Ok ok I know it was sad but I had to do it! It builds up the climax at the end! I swear!!!

It had been three days since Deidara had left and he was feeling his heart burn its last flame until the time when it would go out and he was left a heartless corpse. He missed Sasori with all his being and his thoughts never strayed from the puppet master.

Every night he cried, he cried for the love he left behind and for the life he could have been living if he had stayed with Sasori. But those days where all over, there was no way he could go back now, not after he left that heartbreaking note to his lover he couldn't face him; Sasori could hate him for all he knew.

The day of his arranged marriage drew closer and he hadn't even met his bride, so he didn't know what she was like…and he was suppose to marry this girl! He sighed, long and loud he sighed, not knowing what he was doing with his life anymore.

The blonde looked out the window of his childhood room watching the moon, hoping above everything else that Sasori was looking at the same moon and thinking of him.

_**With Sasori at Akatsuki base**_

Sasori looked out the window looking up at the moon that was clear and full, almost as if mocking him in its perfection. 'Deidara' thought Sasori sadly, 'Where are you?' tears streamed down his face knowing he couldn't take much more of being alone.

"That's it!" He exclaimed "I'm gonna go get him and bring him back even if it kills me!"

That night he packed his bag, ready for his search to find his lost lover… 'Well you can't really say he is lost, he left us a note saying he was going back to Iwa, you idiot don't you remember anything' his conscious voiced in the back of his head. Deciding to ignore his aggravating conscious he wrote a letter to the others explaining that he was going to bring his lover home as he couldn't stand not having him in his arms any more.

Walking down the stairs and out the door into the night, Sasori only looked back once he was a far distance from the opening to the base. Turning away from it he glanced out into the darkness and started his journey to bring the love of his life back into his arms and this time never let go no matter what.

**Time skip (I'm to lazy to write about his journey ok?) **

Sasori looked ahead of him, seeing the gates that would soon open to him and reveal the city in which had taken his lover away from him. He saw two guards ahead of him holding their hands out in a stop signal, the first guard stepped forward. "You there what purpose do you have in this village?" he asked in a highly snotty voice.

"I am here to bring my bride back with me, so that I may marry and revive my clan as they have all been killed" replied Sasori with an air of ignorance that Itachi himself carried. He had hoped that the guards believed him because he would hate to kill someone before he even made it into the village.

"What does your bride look like?" asked the second guard curiously.

"My bride is around 5'6 in height, with golden hair that reaches mid back, and eyes you could get lost in for days and a body any self loving person would be jealous of and skin as smooth as the day they had been born" replied Sasori with a lustful glaze in his eyes.

"She sounds like a keeper, you may enter" the first guard said happily. Opening the gates the guards let Sasori pass nodding their heads in respect to the so called "last-remainder-of-a-clan-no-one-knew-about-before-today". Sasori smiled at how easy it was to trick the guards.

Once inside the now closed gates he heard the faint sound of what seemed to be wedding bells, he looked around, noticing all the streets were bare he followed the noise coming from a church a little ways down the street.

Pausing at the closed doors he heard the voice of a preacher coming from inside, exclaiming wedding vows in a loud baritone voice, not much after came the "I do's", he had imagined it so many times in his head, Deidara and himself standing at the alter gazing into each others eyes lovingly repeating their vows and then the preacher saying those words…and they weren't coming from his imagination, he had actually heard the blondes voice saying "I do", but it wasn't with Sasori he was saying them.

A feeling of fear swept over Sasori as he pushed the doors open resulting in a loud BANG as they hit the walls behind them, just in time to see Deidara lean forward, his lips almost touching a very pretty woman's.

Everything froze, Deidara's eyes snapped open and his head forced all the way to the right to see who was at the church doors. His heart stopped beating, there at the end of the aisle was the love of his life and the fantasy of his dreams, with tears steaming down his face.

Sasori dropped to his knees, his hand slowly reaching up to his chest to hold his heart in pain, feeling the hot streams of liquid pour down his face like a waterfall. He saw Deidara turn in his direction, and start back down the aisle, in a panic Sasori got up and ran from the church hearing the voice of his EX-lover calling him back, but in his heartbroken state he just kept running.

He heard the voice of Deidara drift away into nothing as he got further and further away from the horrid church, stopping to sit on the edge of a small fountain he let the tears pour down his face and his heart shatter into smaller pieces then what there once was. He was now a broken man, one of those people who have nothing in the world left to live for and everything to die for.

He sat there for what seemed like hours, contemplating on what he would do now…that is until he felt arms encircle him and a pair of soft lips come down on his own…he new that taste, there was no other taste in the world like it…it was Deidara.

TBC!!!

A/N ok so that was sadder then the last chapter…oh well cant win em all lol oh yeh Sasori isnt a puppet, coz well thats creepy...and its my fic

Deidara: OMG WTF!?!?!? You made me hurt Sasori-Danna! How could you?!

Easy its my fic, when you write one you can do what ever you want but until then you do as I say.

Deidara: fine I will! –goes and attempts a fic but fails…miserably- 

Mwahahahaha that's right!

Deidara: -cries in a corner-

Ok review if you want more!!!


	6. Begining of the End

A/N O.o crazy fan on the loose…seriously you're a little creepy, and yes threatening me was a great way to make me update. I told my muse that if you started to go insane and threaten me I would update faster lol.

**

* * *

****Recap:** He heard the voice of Deidara drift away into nothing as he got further and further away from the horrid church, stopping to sit on the edge of a small fountain he let the tears pour down his face and his heart shatter into smaller pieces then what there once was. He was now a broken man, one of those people who have nothing in the world left to live for and everything to die for. He heard the voice of Deidara drift away into nothing as he got further and further away from the horrid church, stopping to sit on the edge of a small fountain he let the tears pour down his face and his heart shatter into smaller pieces then what there once was. He was now a broken man, one of those people who have nothing in the world left to live for and everything to die for. 

He sat there for what seemed like hours, contemplating on what he would do now…that is until he felt arms encircle him and a pair of soft lips come down on his own…he new that taste, there was no other taste in the world like it…it was Deidara.

-------------------------

The familiar heat from the kiss warmed Sasori's insides filling him with the hope that when he opened his eyes they would be back at Akatsuki base and none of what he had seen happened…but he wasn't that lucky.

Deidara pulled away just enough for them both to breathe, looking at the dried tears on Sasori's face, his heart was torn, he had made his love cry, the puppet masters heart was probably torn to pieces and that wasn't what he wanted. Moving away from the red head, Deidara knelt down in front of him, using his hands to force Sasori to look at him.

"Sasori?" asked Deidara carefully "Sasori why did you come here, I told you to forget me and move on, why didn't you listen?" Sasori looked into the blondes eyes and rage took hold of him.

"WHY?! You're asking me WHY I came to get you! I came because I love you, I cant live with out you, for the past week I have been in our-MY room crying because you left, the others couldn't cheer me up and Itachi was actually acting as though he had feelings but I couldn't enjoy it coz you weren't there, that's WHY! You're a selfish prick Deidara! You never thought how this might affect me did you! Fuck I don't even know why I came here" Sasori exclaimed loudly, luckily there was no one around to hear them, since everyone was still at the church. "Why don't you just go back to your whore and forget me! Like you were planning on doing hmmm? Its not like I matter" screamed Sasori with fresh tears flowing down his face.

Deidara was shocked, the red head had never showed this much emotion before, it was heart breaking to know that they only emotion was rage and it was directed at him. No matter how bad this situation got, no matter the words being uttered by Sasori, Deidara couldn't help but feel happy, and slowly it started to show on the outside as a smile crept its was onto Deidara's face.

Sasori saw the smile and his head dropped, he didn't understand why the blonde was smiling, he didn't care he just wanted to die and be content in knowing that he had felt love before he died.

"Sasori-Danna?" asked Deidara quietly. "What" came the muffled reply as Sasori's head still hung. "Sasori-Danna, why do you think I was going to forget you? And Mitashi isn't a whore; she used to be my best friend when I was younger, and it wasn't our choice, she doesn't even want this marriage, she wants to marry her child hood sweetheart…oh what was his name…Hitoshi. So you see neither of us want this, it's what our parents want. Can you understand that?" finished Deidara.

Slowly Sasori raised his head to look Deidara in the eyes; he noticed they were filled with love, 'just like how he used to look at me'.

"How about this, I take you back to the church with me and you can meet her, and I will tell her the wedding is off, so that we can both be with the people we love? How does that sound Sasori-Danna?" came the smooth voice of Deidara.

"But what about your parents? What will you do about them?" asked Sasori quickly. Deidara thought about this for a second, what would he do about his parents…then he remembered what they had said to him when he got back…

**Flashback **

_Deidara walked into his old house and looked around, he heard a noise behind him and turned to see his mother looking at him in a bored fashion as though she really didn't want him there. And to be truthful he didn't wanna be there._

"_Your father is in the kitchen and he wants to speak to you so hurry up brat" said his mother coldly. He nodded his head and followed her, reaching the kitchen he saw his father standing behind the breakfast bar motioning for him to sit in the seat on the opposite side. Deidara moved to sit in front of his father._

"_As you know we have found you a bride, you shall marry her in three days time; you should remember her, Mitashi, your child hood friend. Now as I expect you have not broke any of the rules I set for you before you left? There where only three remember:_

_Do not commit crimes if you intend on returning to this village._

_Do NOT explore relations with a member of the same sex._

_DO NOT engage in sexual intercourse. _

_If you have broke any of these rules, the wedding will be called off immediately and you will be disowned and not allowed to return at all, am I clear!" Deidara knowing is wasn't a question nodded his head accordingly._

**End Flashback**

Deidara remembered those rules well and during the first few weeks of leaving Iwa he had already broke two of them, but remembering back about two weeks ago he now thought of the most perfect plan.

Smiling to Sasori Deidara stood and pulled him to his feet, grabbing Sasori's hand he started running back towards the church with a confused Sasori trying to ask questions but failing as he almost tripped twice now.

Coming to a stop in front of the church door, Deidara pushed them open with one hand and walked in, still dragging a slightly confused Sasori behind him.

Not caring about the questioning glances from the wedding guests Deidara continued his journey back to the front of the crowd, straight up to Mitashi.

"Hello my dear I'm back and I have someone I would love for you to meet" said Deidara to Mitashi who seemed to have a smile on her face. "This Sasori is Mitashi, my best friend from when I was little, do not let the breasts and pretty face fool you, she is just a man in disguise with a hefty left hook" Sasori smiled as he saw Mitashi punch Deidara in the arm. Sasori held his hand out and Mitashi tapped it away then pulled him into a fierce hug.

"And yes Mitashi the man you are currently squishing with your large chest is in fact the man I told you about, and now I shall introduce him to the rest of you lovely guests" Deidara had now turned to face the large crowd of people. "This is Sasori, as you can probably tell from the cloak he is one of the famous Akatsuki members, and he is also my lover" At this announcement everyone's eyes went wide and mouths dropped.

Deidara's father stood and walked to the front, a look of malice on his face at the news his son had just exclaimed to the entire village. Stopping in front of his son he yelled "How dare you! You have broken all three of the rules I set for you and you didn't even bother to tell us till the day of your wedding?!" Deidara laughed heartily "Oh dear father I forgot those rules the second I left this village and planned on never returning, but seeing as I did I forgot I had actually broken those rules, so now that you know your son is gay, sexually active and a member of one of the most feared organizations in the world I shall take my leave" Turning to Mitashi he bowed his head. "Farewell my dear, and take care of Hitoshi for me, you know how jealous he can get when he thinks someone is taking you away" Deidara laughed as he took hold of Sasori's face and kissed him hard in front of everyone, before breaking it and running out of the church.

Down towards the gates of the village the two nins, started walking. The two guards who had stopped Sasori the first time, stopped him again.

"Hey, wait what are you doing with Deidara-Kun? I thought you were here to find your bride…or was that just a lie to get in" glared the first guard. Deidara turned to Sasori who finally realized what they had been on about. "Oh no, Deidara-Kun is my bride" he replied happily. The guards looked confused. The second guard spoke up this time. "But you told us what she looked like and every thing and all in all she sounded hot, nothing like a male at all." Sasori shook his head. "Did I ever say once that my "Bride" has breasts or that they were a she?" he asked smugly. The guards shook their heads in remembrance. Sasori nodded his head to the two guards in a farewell, intertwined his and Deidara's fingers and set off for the Akatsuki base, knowing that this was the best day of his life.

Deidara looked up at Sasori, "hey Sasori-Danna?" he asked quietly. Sasori only looked down at the younger boy his eyes giving the answer of a silent "Yes?". "I'm glad you came to get me, this is like a fairy-tale, isn't it?" Sasori only nodded his head, a small smile gracing his lips. "Sasori-Danna?" Deidara said again, Sasori looked down again to see the small boy looking up at him; he stopped and turned towards the young blond. "What is it Dei-Kun?" asked Sasori, a little worried about the answer. Deidara smiled and leaned forward so that his lips were just touching Sasori's and whispered "Welcome to my fantasy" and with that sealed the gap between their mouths and kissed Sasori passionately.

THE END!!!!!!!!

* * *

A/N so what did you guys think? Should I do a sequel? Please tell me what you think? Oh and if you want me to write more fics just give me idea's and I shall let my mind wander to make you your own fic! Okie bye. 


End file.
